From me to you
by TheBellAndTheMirror
Summary: A series of short NatsumeXMikan drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle with me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters

_**Chapter one **_

_**Mail box**_

Mikan sighed softly as she shut the mailbox, trying to push down the panic that was boiling in her chest like a witches cauldron. It had been three weeks now and still Natsume hadn't responded to her letter. _guess it's a no huh? _she thought to herself trudging up the steps to her bedroom.

"Its not like you didn't expect this." she told herself quietly, Natsume was cold, and impersonal and it was clear that her didn't like her like…like she liked him. She choked on the lump that was growing in her throat and let out a tiny strangled sob. _Why am I so _stupid! She thought, tears bricking the back of her eyes,

"Mikan?" her grandfather called from down stairs. Mikan frantically wiped her eyes and hurried down nearly tripping over the steps. Her Grandpa was in the kitchen, she grimaced at the smell of burnt food that penetrated her nostrils. Her grandpa was a horrible cook.

"Were you checking the mail just now?" he asked rifling through the fridge, the lunch he had been making lay abandoned and charred in the sink. Mikan nodded glumly.

"A boy stopped by earlier." he said pulling out a bottle of tea, or something. Mikan stared at him blandly hardly daring to hope.

"He asked me to give this letter to you." he pointed to the counter, struggling to open the tea. With wide eyes Mikan nodded and snatched the letter from the counter. Sprinting up the stairs to her room again where she shut her door and stared at the letter her chest heaving. Finally she tore the envelope open and unfolded the paper very carefully. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply counting to ten before she opened her eyes and began to read

_Polka, _

_Meet me tonight by the tree. I'll answer you there_

_Natsume _

Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She reread the letter over and over again. Swallowing hard she nodded to herself. _lets do this_ she thought.

Mikan waited quietly by the tree admiring the freshly blooming cherry blossoms. It had been a long time now and she was beginning to consider going home.

"Maybe he's not coming…" she said softly.

"who's not coming Polka?" her eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet. Natsume stood there his arms crossed holding her letter in his hand. She turned about fifty shades of red and a little green to even it all out.

"N-Natsume I didn't hear you…" she stammered he rolled his eyes and handed her, her note. He scowled at the ground for a minute before clearing his throat and meeting her eyes with such force she had to turn her gaze away.

"I'm not used to…this kinda thing." he admitted looking maybe just a _tiny _bit embarrassed. Mikan waited struggling to prepare herself mentally as Natsume cleared his throat.

"Wh-when you wrote me that letter…" he was looking up at the sky now his hands stuffed in his pockets absently kicking at the grass. and she held up her hand.

"forget about Natsume, things are fine the way they…" she began but he cut her off

"No, listen to me!" he hissed knitting his brows together. She shut up instantly.

"When you wrote me that letter, I was…how do I put this, I was a little confused, I mean, I didn't think you though of me like…that. And it took me a long time to think about it. that's why it took me so long to get back to you. But the more I thought about it…" he trailed off again and Mikan found that her shoes had become very interesting. Natsume was surprising her, he was never this talkative and not really one to give explanations. She held her breath.

"The more I thought about it, the more I realized that, it sort of made me, sort of made me…" he trailed off again and Mikan sighed, she wished he wasn't taking so long to turn her down, she had a giant bucket of cookie dough waiting for her at home and about thirteen boxes of tissues.

"It made me sort of…happy." he finished. Her head shot up and their eyes met briefly before they both looked down again. He pushed his hair nervously out of his face.

"What I'm trying to say is, well, I like you too polka." he coughed

"there I said it, and don't ask me to say it again!" he growled.

her heart leapt into her throat and she did the last thing she had ever anticipated doing, she laughed. Long and loud hysterical laughs that left her shaking, red-faced and teary eyed. Natsume just stared at her looking angrier and angrier by the second.

"whats so funny! If this was a joke I swear I'll…" she held up her hand to silence him and wiped her eyes still smiling.

"its not a joke Natsume, I was just terrified you would turn me down, and you didn't so, all of that was for nothing." she chuckled a little to herself and Natsume calmed down.

"Oh." was all he said.

"are we going out now?" she asked still smiling but a little shy now, she stood up and wiped her tears away. He shrugged.

"yeah, I guess." they grinned at one another for what seemed like a long time.

"hey Natsume?" Mikan said breaking the silence.

"what?'

"do you perchance need any tissues…or cookie dough?"

**A.N: **I hope you liked it ,I'm bad at punctuation so feel free to tell me where I messed up. Flames are okay, but not preferred, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_Fade_

"What are you doing?" she asks, she always asks the questions that I cant answer. I just shake my head and zip my suitcase closed.

"are you going away?" standing there in the hall, in her white night gown that's too big for her, clutching her pillow in her arms, she looks so innocent and fragile, I cant lie to her.

"Only for a bit, I promise." I say. Tossing the heavy bag out the window, where it lands with a plop in the grass.

"you cant promise me that." she says. She has dropped her pillow and is moving forward to catch my sleeve.

"you cant promise you'll come back." she says. She wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my back.

"don't go away" she pleads. And in that moment I just want to drop everything and hold her in my arms. I don't want to care about anything but the small frantic girl that is clinging to me for dear life. But that isn't an option. I gently pry myself away from her.

"I'm sorry Mikan." I lift her chin up with my hands and kiss her lightly on the mouth.

"But I can make that promise." I say kissing her a second time.

"because I have to come back, I have to come back for you," I smile and press my hand to her swollen belly.

"and I have to come back for my daughter." she nods patiently and watches me with teary brown eyes as I disappear into the night

**A/N: chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, and I know this story line is kinda cheesy…but I'll love you forever if you read it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter two_

_Lessons_

I leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair my fingers laced behind my head. Not very lady like, but what could I do? The teacher glared pointedly at me from the front of the class room. By teacher, of coarse, I mean to say, horrible nasty insensitive jerk.

"are you done Ms. Sakura" he asked. His tone cold, his piercing red eyes wandered up my body, pausing at my stomach, my chest, my mouth, my hands, and into my eyes. He was summing me up, and by the approving look disguised behind cold reprimand I could tell he liked what he saw. But I wasn't the type of girl to hit on my teacher. Or anyone really for that matter.

"yeah." I sighed sitting upright. I stifled a yawn and crossed my bony arms over my chest. Making a point. Her gave me a smile that was like a grimace and made his way to my desk, swiping my test off and peering at the answers.

"good" he said, and sidled back to his desk, dropping the paper into a pile. He spread his hands out on his desk and stared blandly into our faces.

"class is almost over, lets talk about homework." I sighed and plopped my head into my hands as the teacher (I suppose I should mention his name) Hyuuga-sensei spoke in his monotone voice about assignments. The bell rang and I stood up. Slinging my heavy backpack over my shoulder. Hyuuga-sensei stopped me at the door.

"I need to speak to you." he said, calmly, monotonously. I nodded and waited until the last of the students drained out of the class room. When they were gone I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not failing." I told him, because I knew it was true, and because I didn't know why he wanted to speak to me. He nodded absently, flicking through the mess of papers on his desk. He pulled out one with a satisfied expression and handed it to me. I read it quickly realization hitting.

"Um…its not, its not for you." I stammered, mentally cursing myself, I had given him the love letter that I had been intending to give to Tsubasa-senpai, I must have turned it in with my homework. He raised his eyebrows at me as I hastily folded it and shoved it in my backpack.

"Sorry Hyuuga-sensei." I could tell I was a red as a ripe tomato, I cant believe I was so stupid, and on top of that, I hadn't put senpai's name anywhere on the letter. Of coarse, he would assume that, that the love letter was for him. He pointed at my backpack, where I had halfhazardly shoved my letter.

"even if you say it isn't for me, I'm obligated to tell you that I cant return your feelings, school policy." I rolled my eyes and murmured

"thank God" I waved goodbye over my shoulder at him. But he caught my sleeve and turned me around.

"what!" I snapped, irritated because I was tired, and embarrassed. He smiled at me, not a smirk this time, but a genuine smile.

"but if not for school policy." he said his mouth just inches away from mine. I stared at him like he had sprouted a second head. My heart racing. He pressed his lips to mine, and I couldn't…well, I couldn't…not kiss him back, as infuriating as that was, this was _so _un-teacher like, and I wasn't being the responsible student, far from it, I had melted in his arms and was cooperatively kissing him back, running my hands through his hair and pulling his face closer to mine. We pulled away from each other, panting and red-faced, the both of us. I dug my love letter back out of my back pack and handed it to him '_goodbye Tsubasa, I'm sorry' _he stared at me puzzled. I pouted at him, my lips still swollen from our kiss.

"well it might as well be yours _now_"

**A/N: this one is my favourite so far! Is it strange that I updated so quickly? Once I start righting its hard to stop, especially stories that are cheesy and romantic like the ones I've been writing! Tell me what you think! And…if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I'll be happy to oblige!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Comparison_

She is everything I'm not, absolutely everything. Cheerful and honest, accepting, pure, she has a future. Me on the other hand…

I see her everyday at school, she makes an effort to talk to me and doesn't even flinch at my harsh returns. She can dish them out just as quick as I can but she always smiles afterwards, as if it was just a game, as if we were _friends_. Never once has she called me anything but my given name. The minute she met me I was her _friend_. Despite all of my efforts to push her away, despite me constant criticisms I am still her _friend_.

Its time to end this

I want to be more than friends

(A/N: I know I'm a horrible person…but I've updated now, thank you very much for all of the reviews. Please give me more!)


End file.
